A Whole New World 1
by twinrose22
Summary: A group of friends, come to Shugo Chara and decide to let the main character and some sub-characters remember about another world they use to live in. Other mangas and animes used to live in that world too. Shugo Chara is the first to remember.
1. Prolong!

**A\N: **I'm sorry, about the sudden change in the story, but I decide that I could make the story better, now that I have the almost everything planned out not like last time that I would write random ideas that pop out in my head.

For those that don't know what 'A Whole New World' (Was known as Black and White) is about: It mainly about how all the anime series come together by a group of friends. In other words it's a crossover of all the anime series I know and like to make story of. But the anime series are one at a time. Shugo Chara is the first one just so you guys know, and the next one isn't decide yet.

This fanfic those contain Japanese words, so for those who don't know what they mean please go to the bottom of the page and you'll find the meaning of each word

So now we continue with the prolong… Please Enjoy! :)

**Prolong**

Amu's P.O.V

It was Tuesday morning. I was putting on my middle school uniform and pulled my pinkish hair up into the usual messy yet cute style.

I ran downstairs to find Ami waiting for me, she grow up a lot faster than I did, and she was now in elementary.

"Ohayo Onee-chan!" Ami bowed let her long blond hair fall with her. I simply smile at her and rub her hair making it messy and ran towards the kitchen to encounter with my parents, with my breakfast ready. _I don't have time to eat everything. I'll just grab a piece of bread and leave._

"Arigatou!" I shout to parents as I grabbed a piece the bread and ran outside not surprise to find Ikuto and everyone else in a black car right there waiting for me. Ikuto and the gang came every morning since _he _came back from Paris right after he found his dad, to go to school.

"Ohayo minna" I said entering the luxurious black car and putting my backpack a side.

"Ohayo" Everyone responded back with a smile.

Each and every one of us would talk about what we did last night or we'd joke around, and before we knew it we were already at the middle school building. One by one we got off even Ikuto, since the middle school and high school were super close. Out of habit I placed my backpack over my left shoulder giving off that 'cool & spicy' look.

We made our way to the Royal Garden, to water the flowers growing, since our crazy principal decide to make one for middle and high school, but the bell went off before we even reach the Royal Garden.

Nagi grabbed my arm and start running. "Run for it guys!" Nagi shouted, which was the cue that Rima and Tadase run the classroom 2-A and leave the others behind. I stumbled trying to keep up with Nagi so I quickly character change with Ran to run as fast as I could and ran beside Nagi, since he was still my best friend.

"That not fair leaving Yaya behind, take Yaya with you!" I heard Yaya complain to us as we ran to the middle school building entrance, but we ignored her and kept running anyway.

When we reached our classroom, we all were panting yet laughing at the same time. "That was fun, don't you think Miki" Ran with her super hyper attitude and red cheerleading outfit shout with excitement. Miki didn't say anything, but send a glare that told her that she didn't. We open the door slowly, and try to sneak in.

"You guys are late again!" Our teacher scolded at us. _Man we're busted by the teacher again. _We rapidly sat down without making another sound since she'll probably scold at us again if we did. "Well now that everyone is present and sitting-" She eyed us quickly and continued talking. "I'll now present to you the new transfer students that will be attending this classroom with us from here on out"

Our teacher extended her right hand to the door, presenting a girl with long light brown hair that reached her knees and a bang that covered her left eye. Her eyes were completely red like blood, she had medium size breast and had the body that any other girl would want, in other words the body that Rima, Yaya, Utau and I had, or that's what the other girls said to us. Her height was between Utau and me. She wore a simple golden bracelet and next to her was a black cat with blue eyes. _Is it even allow to bring pets to school._

The cute girl bowed down to everyone in class. "Konichiwa, I'm Rose-desu" her voice had a sweet and humble sound to it, making the entire boys in the class nose bleed in a second excluding Nagi and Tadase since they both can control themselves.

"Rose-chan, I don't think you bring cats to school" The teacher said softly and sweetly as she kneeled to the ground to look at her.

"Why not?" A voice of a male came from behind the open door. A boy that was exactly identical to Rose. His hair reached his knees, a bang that covered his left eye and the exact red blooded eye color. He also wore a simple golden bracelet. He carried 2 backpacks over his shoulder and a white neko-chan stood right next to him. This made every girl fainted expect Rima and myself.

"Well even so we have permission from the principal that we can." The boy move towards the teacher and gave her a note.

She read the note carefully, and then she nodded with approval and gave the note back to the boy. "Please present yourself"

"I'm Blade and-"he knelt down and grabbed the hand of the closest girl and kissed it. "It's pleasure to be with you in this class" the girls fainted in an instant

"Please treat us well!" Both Rose and Blade unison and smiled at the class. _Those two are twins I'm sure of it._

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked the prolong. I'll try to update weekly, but I'm not sure yet so please wait until next week. Please correct me with any problem.

**Japanese Words**

Arigatou: Thank you

Onee-chan: Big Sister

Konichiwa: Good afternoon

Neko: Cat


	2. Not just 1 or 2, but 5 transfer students

**A/N: **Okay, I know I put this late, and I'm sorry! *Bangs her head in the wall*. But for those people that decide to continue reading my fanfic, I'm grateful. If anyone spots a mistake please tell me I'll fix it.

For those who don't know what the Japanese word mean please go to the bottom of the page.

Please enjoy chapter 1.1! :)

**Chapter 1.1: Not just 1 or 2, but 5 transfer students!**

Rima's P.O.V

Blade and Rose were the center of attention during class. _I feel sorry for them even now._ It's now lunch and Nagihiko, Tadase, Amu and I put our desks together and started eating our lunch, we talked about useless things and gossip about the love life of other people.

Not interested in the conversation, I noticed that Rose and Blade didn't have their lunch yet. "Oye, guys why don't we go and talk with the twins" I suggested.

Nagi got up and started "Yeah sure, let me just g-"he was cut off by a loud noise, we all turned to see, that 3 people were at the door. One was wearing the middle school uniform, but seemed 1 year older than us. _Probably is from Utau's or Kukai's classroom. _This guy had blond hair that covered his forehead. His eyes were the color of amber and he wore a pair of headphones around of his neck.

Behind the blond was a girl that wore the high school uniform, her black hair reached mid-back her eyes were light brown. Her height was about Utau's. Her breast was definitely noticeable. Next to her was a guy with the same height as Ikuto's or even a bit more, he also wore the high school uniform, his hair was light brown just like Blade and Rose and he wore a pair glasses, but even so I could see that his eyes were blooded red.

"Rose!" The blond ran past me in an incredible speed and lifted Rose in the air and spin her, like if she were a doll. "Let's play!"

"Steven, like not right now I'm starving!" The blond apparently called Steven put her down and pouted, but Rose ignored him because she was unstable since she was probably dizzy.

"I kinda of hungry too" Blade said as he look at the ground.

"Alright! I heard you guys" The tallest of them grabbed a chair and sat down, and placed on the desk a bento for 5 people. "Here, it's today's lunch for everyone"

"Yeah, Kalev's lunch is always delicious!" The black hair girl grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. So called Kalev pushed his glasses up showing that he was skilled. The blond sat down next to Blade and they all started eating like a huge family.

"Hey, Nagi you don't think that they are all transfer students do you?" Amu said without warning causing me to jump. I could hear Nagihiko chuckled from behind her.

Nagihiko coughed trying to compose himself again. "It's possible. We can try an-"Nagi was once again cut off by a loud noise, which was the door 'again'. "Come on let me finish a sentence!" This time I tried to hide my laughter and so did Tadase and Amu with the guardian characters.

At the door stood Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai obviously mad that we ditched them.

"Amu how can you ditch me like that!? After I helped you in the sports festival" Kukai went and grabbed Amu's head and rubbed it really fast.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry so please stop plus we need to talk you about something" Kukai left her go. Amu placed her hand on top of her head making sure it wasn't bleeding or something.

"What do you need to talk about? That you have a boyfriend or something" Ikuto closed in on Amu. I could see her face that was painted in red all over.

"No, it's about those guys over there" Nagi pointed to transfer students. "We need to know about them" _Nagihiko answering in the nick of time._

"I think I remember them from somewhere especially that girl" Ikuto pointed to Rose. "But I don't have the brains to think right now." Ikuto stood up straight again and eyed Kairi. "We can ask megane to do us the favor though."

Kairi pulled up his glasses and out of nowhere he took out his white apple laptop and sat down on a chair. "It'll be my pleasure" and so he started typing fast you could barely see his hands or fingers.

"How is Kairi-chi going to do it?" Yaya with her usual baby voice looked over Kairi's shoulder to see the screen of the laptop.

"That's simple we just have to hack in the school data system" he stopped briefly to pull out his glasses up again and then continue typing. "And we are in!"

"What?! No way" Kukai looked over Kairi's shoulder and started reading from the screen. "Rose, age: 14, Blade, age: 14, Kalev age: 16, Isana Steven, age: 15, hobbies: dancing and playing chess and Isana Stephanie age: 16, hobbies: None in particular."

"Is that it?" Tadase stood next to Kukai. Kukai just simply nodded.

"Wait isn't it weird?" I finally asked. "I mean if you search for other people data the have their 'full names', hobbies, background and so on, but theirs don't even show their full names"

Everyone stood silence and started thinking.

"I'll look for more information about them, if you guys find anything tell me I'll be in the library" Kairi stood up grabbed his laptop and walked away. Yaya was right behind him.

A few seconds later the bell rang indicating that lunch time was over. Ikuto, Utau and Kukai left to their classroom

We fixed our desk into straight rows again, meanwhile the other 3 transfer students left to their class. "Let's talk to the twins later, after school" Nagihiko suggested. We all nodded quickly in agreement.

**A/N: ** I hope you liked the chapter! I update next week for sure! ^_^

Vocabulary

Megane: Glasses or the glasses guy

**A/N: **Okay, I know I put this late, and I'm sorry! *Bangs her head in the wall*. But for those people that deicide to continue reading my fanfic, I'm grateful. If anyone spots a mistake please tell me I'll fix it.

For those who don't know what the Japanese word mean please go to the bottom of the page.

Please enjoy chapter 1.1! :)

**Chapter 1.1: Not just 1 or 2, but 5 transfer students!**

Rima's P.O.V

Blade and Rose were the center of attention during class. _I feel sorry for them even now._ It's now lunch and Nagihiko, Tadase, Amu and I put our desks together and started eating our lunch, we talked about useless things and gossip about the love life of other people.

Not interested in the conversation, I noticed that Rose and Blade didn't have their lunch yet. "Oye, guys why don't we go and talk with the twins" I suggested.

Nagi got up and started "Yeah sure, let me just g-"he was cut off by a loud noise, we all turned to see, that 3 people were at the door. One was wearing the middle school uniform, but seemed 1 year older than us. _Probably is from Utau's or Kukai's classroom. _This guy had blond hair that covered his forehead. His eyes were the color of amber and he wore a pair of headphones around of his neck.

Behind the blond was a girl that wore the high school uniform, her black hair reached mid-back her eyes were light brown. Her height was about Utau's. Her breast was definitely noticeable. Next to her was a guy with the same height as Ikuto's or even a bit more, he also wore the high school uniform, his hair was light brown just like Blade and Rose and he wore a pair glasses, but even so I could see that his eyes were blooded red.

"Rose!" The blond ran past me in an incredible speed and lifted Rose in the air and spin her, like if she were a doll. "Let's play!"

"Steven, like not right now I'm starving!" The blond apparently called Steven put her down and pouted, but Rose ignored him because she was unstable since she was probably dizzy.

"I kinda of hungry too" Blade said as he look at the ground.

"Alright! I heard you guys" The tallest of them grabbed a chair and sat down, and placed on the desk a bento for 5 people. "Here, it's today's lunch for everyone"

"Yeah, Kalev's lunch is always delicious!" The black hair girl grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. So called Kalev pushed his glasses up showing that he was skilled. The blond sat down next to Blade and they all started eating like a huge family.

"Hey, Nagi you don't think that they are all transfer students do you?" Amu said without warning causing me to jump. I could hear Nagihiko chuckled from behind her.

Nagihiko coughed trying to compose himself again. "It's possible. We can try an-"Nagi was once again cut off by a loud noise, which was the door 'again'. "Come on let me finish a sentence!" This time I tried to hide my laughter and so did Tadase and Amu with the guardian characters.

At the door stood Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai obviously mad that we ditched them.

"Amu how can you ditch me like that!? After I helped you in the sports festival" Kukai went and grabbed Amu's head and rubbed it really fast.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry so please stop plus we need to talk you about something" Kukai left her go. Amu placed her hand on top of her head making sure it wasn't bleeding or something.

"What do you need to talk about? That you have a boyfriend or something" Ikuto closed in on Amu. I could see her face that was painted in red all over.

"No, it's about those guys over there" Nagi pointed to transfer students. "We need to know about them" _Nagihiko answering in the nick of time._

"I think I remember them from somewhere especially that girl" Ikuto pointed to Rose. "But I don't have the brains to think right now." Ikuto stood up straight again and eyed Kairi. "We can ask megane to do us the favor though."

Kairi pulled up his glasses and out of nowhere he took out his white apple laptop and sat down on a chair. "It'll be my pleasure" and so he started typing fast you could barely see his hands or fingers.

"How is Kairi-chi going to do it?" Yaya with her usual baby voice looked over Kairi's shoulder to see the screen of the laptop.

"That's simple we just have to hack in the school data system" he stopped briefly to pull out his glasses up again and then continue typing. "And we are in!"

"What?! No way" Kukai looked over Kairi's shoulder and started reading from the screen. "Rose, age: 14, Blade, age: 14, Kalev age: 16, Isana Steven, age: 15, hobbies: dancing and playing chess and Isana Stephanie age: 16, hobbies: None in particular."

"Is that it?" Tadase stood next to Kukai. Kukai just simply nodded.

"Wait isn't it weird?" I finally asked. "I mean if you search for other people data the have their 'full names', hobbies, background and so on, but theirs don't even show their full names"

Everyone stood silence and started thinking.

"I'll look for more information about them, if you guys find anything tell me I'll be in the library" Kairi stood up grabbed his laptop and walked away. Yaya was right behind him.

A few seconds later the bell rang indicating that lunch time was over. Ikuto, Utau and Kukai left to their classroom

We fixed our desk into straight rows again, meanwhile the other 3 transfer students left to their class. "Let's talk to the twins later, after school" Nagihiko suggested. We all nodded quickly in agreement.

**A/N: ** I hope you liked the chapter! I update next week for sure! ^_^

Vocabulary

Megane: Glasses or the glasses guy


	3. New Guardians

**A/N: **Yesterday I was watching a re-run of all the seasons and episodes of Shugo Chara. Well anyway if you find any mistakes please tell me, you can suggest ideas, but not all are going to be accepted.

Dia: Please enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 1.2: New Guardians **

Nagihiko's P.O.V

The bell at last rang. We all quickly closed our notebooks and placed them in our backpack. I look at Amu, Tadase and Rima, but they just nodded.

"Hey Nagi" Temari whispered to my ear. "Are you sure that talking to them directly is going to work?"

"Of course it is! It's Nagi's plan after all" Rhythm responded in my place.

"I'm not sure, but they seem nice people, so I don't think they have a reason for not telling us any way" I explained as walked to Amu and the others.

"Ok, let's go!" Amu leaded the way to where Rose and Blade were heading._ I hope this works out..._

Kairi's P.O.V

Yaya followed me to the library that the school had. It was pretty huge compared to the public library, since it had 4 floors filled with documents and stories. I quickly went up the 4th floor which contained documents about the school history, but there was a bookshelf where all the documents about the students were hidden in.

"Ne, Kairi-chi where is Yaya going?" Yaya said in a baby tone that made me blush just a little.

"Where are heading to the student files that the principal hides in the library" I said as I tried to hide my face.

"Sugoi! Kairi-chi knows where Principal-chi hides them" She clapped her hands together and her eyes shined, that made me blush even harder, so I hide my face under my hands. _Please Stop!_

I suddenly stop to find myself already in front of the documents. I pulled a pink book out and then sat down in the nears table, Yaya sat down cross from me. I turned the page to 23, and there a was the list of students and their information.

"Let's see, Mori-kun, Amu, Utau…" I scanned the paper properly. I kept going down, until a name caught my eye. "Rose!"

"Did _Kairi_-chi find it?" Yaya got up and inclined over my shoulder to see the list of names.

I nodded and read out loud. "Rose, age: 14, Brothers: Blade (twin) and Kalev (Onii-chan), , Likes: Sweet things and to sing and dance, Dislikes: Chocolates, Hobbies: Playing around."

"Yeah, Kairi-chi found out more about Rose"

"No…" I searched Blade file, Steven and everyone else, but the same thing came up. _This isn't right, this file is made up! There is no way that their birthday doesn't come out or their parents' names. _

"What's wrong Kairi-chi?" Yaya voice was now concerned. I got up quickly and called Nagihiko from my cellphone.

Nagihiko's P.O.V

Meanwhile we started walking towards the twins, my cellphone rang out my pocket. I quickly answered it to find Kairi on the other line.

"What happened, Kairi?"

"The transfer students profiles are all made up! It's for sure that the principal is behind this and is hiding something from us" Kairi explained shortly. _Damn, I thought this was going to be easy._

"Alright, I'll first talk to the twins and see what they can tell us, if they don't will have to talk to that clown." I hung up and ran towards the twins.

"Rose, Blade" I raised up my right in the air. Both turned around, Blade carried 2 backpacks meanwhile Rose carried what seemed a violin case and the 2 cats stood by her side.

"Ah, Nagihiko right?" Rose wanted to confirm. I nodded to her question and she smiled. "What's wrong Nagihiko-kun?"

"Um… I wanted to ask something?" I felt kind of awkward asking them about this kind of stuff. _Man, I feel like Sherlock Holmes! _

A paper plane came flying down and fell on the black cat next to Rose. Rose picked it up and extended to me and smirked. "This is for you! Nagihiko"

I grabbed the paper and opened it. It said

'Thank you! I had fun Nagihiko! By your crazy principal'

I turned around to find the principal waving his hand at me from the 4th floor with a smile on his face.

"Did you know about this?" I faced the twins seriously not in my best mood.

"Yup! We're bored after all. Might as well play around with the guardians" Blade said playfully.

"We might as well, play a trick on our new partners" Someone behind us said. We found Steven, Stephanie and Kalev, with their backpack on.

"Wait! Partners!?" Rima turned back to Blade, which only had on a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you see we are the new guardians" Rose said innocently.

"New guardians, but the Ran, Miki, Su neither Dia said anything about them feeling new egg or character nearby." Amu looked at her guardians characters, but they just shook their heads indicating they didn't feel anything.

"We'll explain later." Steven said going towards Rose and waved his hand like telling us is not important.

I grabbed my phone and called Kairi, letting him know that it was just a joke.

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter

**Preview:** Chapter 1.3: Ikuto and Rose memories

I ran to the garden. _Man, I'm late again! In the end I spend the whole time thinking about that girl Rose. I know her from somewhere; I'm sure, but where?_

I opened the door to the garden to see standing in front of me, Rose smiling carelessly. Then turned over to me and smiled wider. A white bracelet with my name in blue prints appeared out of the sudden, just like magic. Then it hit me, I remember her completely and the memories I shared with her.


	4. Rose and Ikuto's Memories

**A/N: **Ok, people who decide to continue reading, I'm grateful.

**Yoru:** Continue reading nya

**Chapter 1.3: **Rose and Ikuto's memories

Ikuto's P.O.V 

I opened the classroom door and started running to the garden. _Man I got hold back by the teacher again. In the end I spent my time in there trying to remember that so called Rose from lunch._

"God, have mercy on me and don't let Amu get mad again!" I said to the clear light blue sky above me. I opened the door to the garden, just to find the guys already there, but not only that I spotted Rose talking to Nagihiko, Rima and Amu.

Rose turned to face me and she smiled carelessly. She rose her hand up in the air motioning to come over. _Ah, I have seen this before. In a garden... _A white bracelet with my name in blue appeared out of nowhere, but then it hit me. '_I know her!'_

A strange white looking circle appeared below me, as I tried harder and harder to remember her. "Ikuto-nii!" Rose screamed in a worry voice. She ran towards to me without wasting a second, but as she entered the circle, a white light came from the circle.

~Flash Back~ Ikuto's P.O.V

"It's the curse black cat!" A random girl from the Kingdom of the Sky screamed with tears in her eyes. "He just killed my mother with his cursed violin"

A multitude of people surrounded me with intense eyes. "Oh, so he went and killed Crystal's mother now" The ramen shop owner came with knife in his hand. '_This is bad'_

"I didn't kill anyone, I swear!" I tried to explain, but those intense only got worse. "You wouldn't think that 8 years old boy like me will kill someone right?"

"At first maybe not, but you have killed 7 people already, we can't tolerate this anymore, we have to ensure our children futures, so we have to take desperate measures and have to eliminate you for _good!" _ The ramen shop owner ready 8 knives in a second. Everyone else entered their house and we looking for their weapons. '_This is probably my only chance to run now'_

I grabbed Yoru, my violin and began to run, but of course the ramen shop owner was prepared for this and began chasing me with another 5 people behind him. In my mind I thought of every possible hideout place I know, but the ramen shop owner already know them by memory. A knife was thrown and it hit my right side of my leg really bad. '_This is bad I need somewhere to hide now!' _

My eyes lay on upon the river where a little girl about 6 years was washing what seemed a wound. '_There, that old man doesn't like to kill in front of little kids ' _I entered the river and sat down not being able to stand the injury on my right leg, even though I got wet. The little girl stand watching me surprised, but my plan worked the ramen old man didn't come, the only thing that caught me off guard was the surprised and pity look on his face when he spotted the girl. He left with a face of terror on his face.

When I got a better look at the girl, I noticed that girl was the 'black princess', she was the daughter of the queen and king of this kingdom, but there was a rumor that she killed them at the age of 3. I couldn't imagine that with those innocent eyes which stare at me with concern and worry, somehow I felt that she was just like me, they blamed her for something she didn't do. The little girl ripped out a piece of her skirt and placed it in the water and tried to stop my bleeding coming out from my injury.

"Please don't freak out" she spoke at last. Her voice was sweet and soft; this made it a lot easier to believe in her. She placed both hands over my wound and soft chanted what I think was a magic healing spell taught to the wizards and medics of this kingdom. The sharp pain that made fall down was completely gone. "Do you feel a lot better?"

"Yeah, thanks 'black princess' " She stood still as I finished the final sentence, but she quickly recovered and smiled.

"You knew" She said quietly as she passed a towel to me.

"Kind of, but don't worry, I can't bring myself to believe that you killed your parents at such age" I stood up from the river and step on the grass to dry myself.

"So in other words, you're saying that you aren't afraid of me" She sat on the grass and a black cat sat on her lap.

I nodded and sat down next to her. "I can relate to you, being blamed for something you didn't do"

"Well, neither can I bring myself to think you kill people with such a beautiful violin" She passed me my violin, which fell down when I threw myself towards the river.

"Thanks! My name is Ikuto"

"I'm Rose, just Rose"

I stood up and stretched my hand towards her. "Let's be friends" I said a little embarrassed since it was my first time saying this kind stuff.

She took hold of my hand gently and smiled. "Yeah..."

~2 years later~

I walked to the street, and then down to the river bank. Rose was already there playing with D.N in his cat form. 'She_ playing again'_

"Hey Rose!" I waved my hand at her. She turned around and smiled carelessly like always. I'm still not used to the careless smile that made my every worry disappear in an instant.

"You're late, what happened?" Rose asked me as she sat down on the grass and put down her violin case with a violin in it, that I gave her a few days ago, right next to her.

"I kind of had a confrontation with the Perfects again" I placed my violin case right next to hers, and sat down. "That made me kind of late"

"You didn't fight them did you?" Rose's concern look, only made me smile. '_She's worried again; no one is concern about me, like she is with me.'_

"No I didn't, so don't worry." I placed my hand on her head ruffled her a little.

At first her concern eyes still didn't disappear, but after a while she smiled again. "Could it be you didn't fight because of Hinamori Amu?" Rose questioned teasing me. I couldn't help but blush a little, at the truth.

"Rose, I didn't come here so you can tease me about Amu." I reclaimed at her. She just laughed at my reaction.

"I'm just kidding." She lightly punched my shoulder, but my expression still didn't change. "Alright I get to the point. Yesterday a great idea just hit me"

"What kind of idea?" I said as a looked at the beautiful flowers around me.

"I noticed that we are not the only that are rejected by the kingdom, so I want to help those people" She explained as she picked out a 3 leaved clover.

"And do you plan to do that, missy?"

She smiled. "I was planning to create a group where we can gather all those people that are rejected by the kingdom and we can all be friend. We can all it the Rejected. The complete opposite of the Perfects"

"So you want me to help you right?" I questioned already knowing the answer. She simply nodded. '_This is my chance!'_. "Alright then, but you have to promise me 2 things"

"Alright, what is it?"

I smirked to myself. "First you have to call me Ikuto-nii from now on."

Rose's eyes opened, only expressing surprise. "No I… No I mean..." I put my hand right next to my ear, making a sign to her telling to say it already. She sighed deeply, in surrender. "Ikuto-nii" She whispered and hid her face, by pretending playing with D.N's ears.

"Alright, second you have promise me, that no matter what, you have to stay with me, no matter what. After all I consider you as my little sister" I grabbed a pretty little flower and put on her hair.

She faced me, and smiled. "I promise, but I as your little sister I have the right to mess with your love life"

I blushed, even though I tried to control it. "Stop messing around, Rose" Yoru high-fived Rose.

Rose grabbed my violin case and wrote 'Rose' in small letters in cursive. "There that way you don't forget our promise" She gave the violin to me. I instantly grabbed her and wrote down 'Ikuto' in cursive and gave it to her.

~10 years later~

Rose already stopped aging 6 years ago. She was 14 forever and I was 16 forever, that's just how the Sky kingdom worked, at a certain point we stopped aging. It was said that the previous kings gave us this gift, so we can remember them clearly. Even though Rose is the princess of the Kingdom of the Sky, she was never told about this kind of stuff but her special sensei.

Her story was different from her twin brother and her older brother, she was treated badly, because they think she killed her parents on her will. She never told the whole story about that, but I believe her. Anyway, Rose has special senseis that teach her with Steven. The only one who know that she killed her parents, are her brothers, senseis, her guardian pet D.N, we the 'Rejected' group and Steven her childhood friend.

Steven, D.N, her sensei and herself are tied to what they call 'FATE', but she never told me what her fate was until today I figured it out. There was a old fairy tale, that said that the kingdom of Sky, is hold in the air, because of the prayers on the kingdom, but once the prayers stop, the kingdom will fall. Everyone felt when the kingdom was starting to fall.

All of us from the 'Rejected' group, ran towards the clock tower, were Rose was already chanting a spell. Her sensei, and Steven were supporting her, Blade and Kalev were casting a different spell. The bracelets that Rose gave us, with our names on it, shone bright.

I could only manage to say "You have to keep our promise". All I remember was her careless smile.

~End of Flash Back~

Rose was standing right in front of me, the white circle already disappeared. Her eyes were full of concern. I just smiled at her, she instantly recognized that all the memories that lost during that spell came back. I grabbed her hand and pulled into her hug

Rose pulled out of the hug and pouted. "You're going to suffocate me!" She said full with energy.

"Ah! Sorry, I was just excited to see my little sister." I got myself up off the ground.

Rose turned grabbed her violin case with my name in small cursive letters. '_She is mad at me'. _I pet her head like I always did and she turned to me with a smile. "Tricked you again!" She stuck her tongue at me and ran outside.

"What?!" I grabbed my violin case and the small letters 'Rose' appeared. I smirked "You never change" I ran outside to her side.

**A/N: **Alright this is long chapter. Hope you liked it!

**Preview of Chapter 1.4: Guardian Pets**

"What the hell! How could you do that!" Kukai screamed in excitement.

"This is impossible according to the scientist and books" Kirari observed the boy with black hair, almost with same style as Ikuto's.

"Well, this is magic, I guess" Rose said shyly.

"Sugoi!" Ran clapped with her pom poms in her hands.


	5. Guardian Pets

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not posting,but I moved and I just got my internet service until today. (Bows Down) Last chapter was a little too long, I guess I got inspired. Please keep reading if you liked it.

**Miki:** For meaning of the names of the new characters and meaning to Japanese words there are at the bottom.

**Su:** (Brings out a tray of cookies) I hope you enjoy this chapter- desu.

**Chapter 1.4: **Guardian Pets

Rima's P.O.V

When the white circle appeared, and Rose ran towards Ikuto, screaming something I couldn't make out. Blade and Kalev asked us to step out, in panic, and now here we are all outside, having Blade and Kalev explain what was happening.

"I not exactly sure, what spell that was, but if Rose panicked that means it was a strong spell" Kalev analyzed to himself.

"If I'm correct, that was a pure spell. The spell of memories" Steven join Kalev in this crazy talk.

"What the hell, are you talking about? What this about magic? You guys have to kidding me right" I finally spit out, what I wanted to say. Everyone turned their attention to me.

In the middle of our weird conservation Rose and Ikuto came out running, with what seemed a violin, the black cat was with them, standing close to Rose.

"Steven's right though. That a magic spell, it's the same reason Tsukasa-san, deicide to put us in the Guardians." Blade pointed out.

"Wait, you mean that you can to do magic?" Utau questioned them. "Show me then, that you can" She challenged them.

Steven, Blade, Kalev, Stephanie and Ikuto looked at Rose. "What?! You want me to do it?" Rose reclaimed.

"Come on Rose, 'they' only listen to you" Steven plead to her.

Rose looked away, but then sighed. "Fine, just give a second." She turned around and whistle, the 2 cats gathered and so did 2 mocking birds. She whispered something to their ear and they all nodded like if they were humans.

Rose stood up and nodded to the others. "Ongai-masu" she bowed down to the pets. Flames surround the pets. I noticed that Rose and everyone else's bracelet, including Stephanie, Steven and Kalev, started to shine a little.

The flames grew bigger, that I couldn't see the pets anymore. After 10 seconds someone stepped out of the flames.

A guy a little taller than Rose, with the same hair style as Ikuto's, just in color black. His eyes were blue. "Yo, I'm D.N!" he moved to Rose's side. "I'm Rose guardian pet" He carelessly smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful girls and boys." A sweet voice similar to Rose's came from the flames, a girl with long white hair, her eyes were bright red as Blade's. She had medium size breast. "I'm Yuki, I'm Blade's guardian pet. Thank you for taking care of him" Yuki bowed down politely.

"Rose-nee-chan! Let's Play!" Two more voices came from the flames, they sound childish. A little boy and a girl, with similar faces. The girl had long blue hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes, her eyes were blue like her hair, she was about 9 years old. She had small size breast, almost like mines. The boy had short red hair. His eyes were red just like his hair; he was about 10 years old.

"I'm na…Nanami-desu" The blue-headed girl step in front. "I'm Kalev's guardian pet"

"I'm Haruki, Nanami's older brother" The flames behind the red-headed hair boy died out, and pets were long gone. "Also Kalev's guardian pet"

The kids ran to Kalev's side with a play in their hands. "What the hell! How could you do that!" Kukai screamed in excitement.

"This is impossible according to the scientist and books" Kirari observed the boy with black hair, almost with same style as Ikuto's.

"Sugoi!" Ran clapped with her pom poms in her hands.

Utau still stood tall. "Is this the only magic you can do?! "

"You're wrong Utau" Ikuto stood in defense. "This a simple warm-up"

"And how do you know?" I stood in defense.

Ikuto stood still. "The Memory spell brings back memories that you lost or was blocked by someone" Rose approached us completely calm. "I knew Ikuto since child hood, but I closed his memories"

I stood completely in shock, so did Utau. "Well, I'm going to show you guys our real powers" Rose turned around and ran to Blade, leaving Ikuto behind.

"It's been a while since our last fight" Blade said to Rose.

"Hahaha, you're right!" Rose stretched out a little bit. "Please treat me well"

"Same here" Blade and Rose shook hands and then speared out on opposite directions.

"Alright, minna I suggest you guys to step a little farther, please" Kalev backed up, so did we. "Alright, fight start!"

Rose and Blade bracelet started shining. "Bracelet Release" they both unison. The bracelets covered them with flames, but when they burned out, they didn't change like the pets, but instead their bracelets were covered in flames.

"Here I come!" Rose said running at the speed of light, and she started swinging punches at him.

Blade dodged easily each of them. "Rose, I thought I told not to hold back! 'Cause I won't" Blade ducked at one of Rose's attacks and suddenly out of nowhere he swing a sword at her.

Luckily Rose dodged quickly. "Alright! I won't hold back anymore" Rose took a long baton and D.N stood next to her.

Blade smiled, and came running at Rose at the same speed as she did earlier, he started swinging the sword at her, Rose just dodged with ease, actually she looked like she was dancing as she dodged, but with one attack she blocked with her baton, and threw the sword away, she quickly used this opening and hit him with the baton in the stomach.

Blade spitted out a bit of blood, but still stood like nothing. He suddenly took another sword and swing at Rose, but this time Rose did dodge and it went right threw her heart. "What are you doing?" I screamed at him, but the pierced Rose, suddenly turned into dust.

"I didn't noticed until now, that Rose has been using illusions" Blade look everywhere.

"Blade is slow as ever" Rose appeared above Blade with white wings, that I couldn't take my eyes off. "D.N, transform". D.N from a human turned into a large black cat demon with 2 tails.

"Yuki transform" Blade ordered. Yuki-san turned from human into a large white cat demon with 2 tails.

Yuki ran to D.N and both engaged combat, meanwhile Rose and Blade fought in the air. Rose suddenly pulled a stunt and let go of her baton, she touched Blade rapidly and part of his arm was now covered in ice, she took this chance and frozen his wings. Blade fell to the ground and the wings broke into pieces. Yuki turned to human again.

"Battle, Set! Rose wins!" Kalev stopped them both.

Rose landed in the ground, her and Blade's bracelet were back to normal, and only shinned a little. "Well, that was a nice workout!" Rose said as D.N turned back to human.

"So is anyone up for ice cream!" Rose said carelessly.

"Yaya wants ice cream!"

"Alright let's go then" D.N grabbed Rose's school bag and headed out with Yaya, Ikuto, Steven, Stephanie, Kalev and the guardian pets.

"Well, aren't you guys coming?" Blade questioned, but we stood silent. '_I can't believe I said all that! To think that they were saying the truth, there's no way they will forgive us that easily. I bet the others are thinking the same!'_

"Some people don't believe in guardian characters, right? So some people won't believe us. We all have that problem, right?" Rose smiled carelessly. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks" Amu stretched out her hand to Rose. "Let's be friends." Amu smiled. Rose took her hand and nodded.

**A/N: **Alright! Long chapter I know. I think I'm going to do long chapters, for now on.

Vocabulary

Ongai- masu: Please

Yuki: Snow (Name Meaning)

Nanami: Seven Seas (Name Meaning)

Haruki: Bright or Shining

Sugoi: Amazing,

Minna: Everyone

**Preview of Chapter 1.5: New Idols**

"Utau where are you?" We screamed loud enough so she can hear us.

"You could have told me so!" We heard Utau scolded someone.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to surprise you guys!" A way to familiar voice said


	6. New Idols

**A/N:** I posted a second chapter the same day, because I thought you guys deserved it. _It's really a way to say sorry! :)_

**Musashi: **Please enjoy this chapter too!

**Chapter 1.5: **New Idols

Utau's P.O.V

Rose carefree and forgiving attitude, made us forget what just happened a few minutes ago. In the end we all are now walking to the ice cream shop, talking one to each other.

"So Blade, Kalev said you're quiet popular among girls" Kukai elbowed him slightly.

"I really don't know myself, so I can't say it's true" Blade hid himself under his bangs.

"No, he really is popular!" Rose protested. "Just watch" Rose stopped in front of the ice cream shop and looked straight head, where a young girl was standing, what seemed carrying a box by herself. "Ne, Blade won't you help he-?" Rose pointed to the girl.

Blade immediately ran to the girl's aid before she could finish and grabbed the box, which almost fell from the girl's hands. "Are you alright?" We all got closer.

The girl didn't say a word and just stared at him. "Um… I'm okay, thank you" She blushed.

"Where are you carrying this to?" Blade said politely to the girl. "I can help you take it there?"

The girl hid her face, which was now completely red. She grabbed the box. "No, it's okay, it really doesn't matter" She ran past us, completely red.

Blade stood now next to Rose. "See, he is popular with the girls and he tries to conquer each and every one of them." Rose proved herself right, everyone stood in awe in how Rose knows so much about Blade. _I guess it can't be helped they are twins_

Rose opened the door to the ice cream shop and entered happily. "What about Rose, I bet that she is popular too?" Amu said excited.

"Yeah, she is, but she doesn't see it at all!" Stephanie whispered to us as Yaya, D.N, Haruki, Nanami Yuki and Rose sat down on a table as a waitress attended them. "Just you wait and see!"

We all sat in the same table. We somehow made it so everyone can fit. The waitress was a man probably in high school saving for college. "Welcome to 'Tiara's Dessert', how can I help?" He said sweetly and energetic.

Rose took out a lollipop from her pocket, and motioned us to order first. "Well since I'm performing tonight, I rather just have a fruit juice" I said first.

"Yaya will have strawberry short cake and Kairi-chi will have a chocolate ice cream" Yaya smiled happily. _She probably didn't ask Kairi at all_

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream" Ikuto said like he was bored to death.

Rima and Amu whispered something to each other. "Well meanwhile the girls are still trying to decide, Tadase, Kukai and I will have a strawberry crepe each" Naji ordered for Tadase and Kukai as well.

"Um.. Then Rima and I will have a New York Cheesecake." Amu said right after Naji.

Kalev motioned to be next. "Alright, we will have a 3 strawberry cheesecake, a caramel ice cream and 2 fruit parfait"

Guessing that was for Nanami, Haruki, Yuki, Stephanie, Steven and himself, all that was left was Rose, Blade and D.N.

Rose tugged the waitress's shirt lightly "A chocolate, strawberry and vanilla milkshakes, please" Rose smiled carelessly; right after the boy nodded and turned around quickly.

"I'll be right back will your orders" Even though, I couldn't see his face it was obvious that he was blushing.

"Ne, did I do something wrong?" Rose tugged Ikuto's shirt and titled her head slightly.

"Nope, you didn't do anything" Ikuto patted her head reassuring her.

"See I told didn't I, she doesn't notice that she is popular." Stephanie whispered to us, making sure Rose wasn't hearing.

The waitress was back with our orders. '_That's was quick!'. _He placed in front of each of us, remembering what each order correctly. He was about to the leave the table, when Rose once again tugged his shirt. "Arigato" The boy blushed a little, but instead of turning around like before he nodded, and then left.

I grabbed my juice and drank little by little.

Amu's P.O.V

"Guys I'm having a concert tonight, so I got tickets for you" Utau took out 8 tickets. "But the thing is I don't have enough for Rose and the rest"

"Nah, don't worry we have something to do tonight" Blade smirked. Rose finished her lollipop with a bit and started her milkshake.

"Oh really?" Tadase said concerned about them. Blade nodded in response.

"Oh yeah Utau you said you going to present new idols, have you meet them yet?" Naji gave some of his crepe to Temari and Rhythm.

"No, not yet, but I was told they're really nice"

"I wonder if she has a beautiful voice. One that even better than Utau's" Miki said to herself.

"No way, Utau's voice is the best in the whole world!" Eru and Iru reclaimed.

"Who knows, maybe they do have a better voice than my own" Utau thought to herself as well.

"Nah, I doubt it" Kukai assured Eru and Iru.

The door of the restaurant opened presenting an young adult. His hair was blond, giving him a young appearance, he was taller than Ikuto. His eyes were blue, and he was in a perfect shape.

He ran towards to our table, panting. "I finally found you!" He slid down and sat on the floor looking exhausted.

"Akira!" Rose got up with her milkshake, and jumped from one end to the table to the other only to tackle the man without spilling a drop of her milkshake. _Is that even possible!_

"Geez you guys are always running all over the place. It took me some time until I found you" The man grabbed hold of Rose's hand and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Um… Who is this?" Tadase asked

"Oh, his is our guardian and teacher, Akira-sensei" Steven pointed out. "But Rose and I call him Akira"

"Want some of my milkshake?" Rose extended her milkshake to the sensei. As if he couldn't turn her down, he took the milkshake and drank from it, but gave it back to her as if he remembered something.

"That's not why I'm here!" He scolded himself. "We have to get going now! If you want to be there first" He put Rose aside and got up, right after he grabbed Rose and pulled her up.

Blade nodded. "Sorry guys, we have to leave, but we will see you soon" Steven, Stephanie Kalev and the pet guardians got up and headed towards Rose and Akira-san.

"No it's alright, see you later" Kukai waved bye to them, by the time they were already at the door.

So they left without another word. "Isn't anyone curious about what they are going to do?" I asked everyone else. Everyone exchanged glares with each other.

"Well kind of" Kairi responded.

An alarm of a phone went off. Utau took out her phone and also got up. "Well I have to get going too, see you guys at the concert" She gave us the tickets and left with a smile.

Everyone finished their dessert and left home. Probably getting ready for tonight.

**Time Skip**

We walked to backstage a 15 minutes before the concert. We meet at the front door. I wore purple and white stripped under shirt without a collar and begins around my shoulders. Over the top I had a white top that has strap that goes around my neck with a black tie in the center and a black belt to match. I had a pair jean to match up. I tied up my hair with the x clip.

"Utau where are you?" Kukai screamed loud enough so she can hear us.

"You could have told me so!" We heard Utau scolded someone.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to surprise you guys!" A way familiar voice said.

Ikuto ran to were the voice came from, thanks to his super cat ability, we found Utau standing in front of Blade and the rest.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Nagi pointed his finger towards them.

Rose turned towards us, and smiled. "We are going to sing as the new idols"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Nope just doing our job" Steven said behind Rose. Blade, Haruki, Kalev, Steven and D.N wore a black and gray stripped shirts and a pair of jeans with black straps tied to one side to the other, making hang on the side of their hips. For Rose, Yuki, Nanami and Stephanie-san they wore a white shirt that showed a bit of their belly and a black pair of jeans.

"Um… Utau and the rest we are going to begin in 5 minutes" An assistant of the backstage crew told them.

"We will deal with this later. You guys go to your seats." Utau instructed us.

We did what we were told and sat down at the first row. As the light went out telling us it was beginning. As Utau came out, cheering from the crowd started we joined them of course.

"Well, you guys know that this stage is not mine tonight, but the new idols"

**A/N: **Next chapter the crew is going to sing!

Vocabulary

Akira: Bright, Smart (Name Meaning)

Sensei: Teacher

Arigato: Thank you

**Preview of Chapter 1.6: Watashitachi no koe (Our Voices)** **Kanji:私たちの声**

"We're 私たちの声 (Watashitachi no koe) and tonight please hear our voices" Rose and Blade unison. The crowd went wild, we went with the flow.

The light went out again on the big screen Blade's and everyone else names even the guardians pets' were displayed with a photo of them. As it finished the song began


	7. Watashitachi no koe (Our voices)

**A/N: **I took a long time on deciding what songs I should use. I am going to put the link of the song at the end. I download these songs by . There are in Japanese but I put the translation to the side of the Japanese lyrics.

**Dia: **The music and the lyrics plus translation, don't belong to kawaiitwinrose

**Pepe:** Please join this chapter!

**Chapter 1.6: **Watashitachi no koe (Our voices) Kanji: 私たちの声 (

Amu's P.O.V

"Well, you guys know that this stage is not mine tonight, but the new idols" Utau extend her hand towards the right coming out was Rose and the rest.

"It's a pleasure to be here and to think Hoshina Utau would come and present us makes me happy" Rose said with an innocent smile.

"No it's all my pleasure" Utau smiled trying to cover her shock. "The stage is yours now"

"Thank you!" Blade bowed towards Utau as she left.

"We're 私たちの声 (Watashitachi no koe) and tonight please hear our voices" Rose and Blade unison. The crowd applaud.

The light went out again on the big screen Blade's and everyone else names even the guardians pets' were displayed with a photo of them. In the last photo was of Blade, Steven and Rose, in white medium letters below their photo it read 'main singers'.

"This song is called Dead Line Circus, hope you like it" Steven said as the light came on again and Rose, Blade and Steven stood on stage. With the rest behind with a drums, guitars and etc

* * *

**_Gumi: Rose Len: Blade Gakupo: Steven_**

**_Drummer: Kalev Guitarist: D.N Base: Yuki_**

**_Piano: Stephanie Backup: Nanami & Haruki_**

**_Deadline Circus- Vocaloid By: Gumi, Len and Gakupo_**

**Romanji Lyrics**

[Gumi]

doukashitenda hiasobi sho-taimu odoketa piero moyase

doukasen ni hi wo tsukero itsuwari no emi wa Guilty

[Len]

"kyou seikyou!" tte kyouseishichattenda

kuukyoni juuji kittara saa, ikuze? stand up! Ready?

deddorain de odore

[Gakupo]

shuumatsu wo shuumatsu ni [Week End ⇒ World's End]

bouzen kono yoru wo nurikaeteku shuumaku no nai sa-kasu

[Len]

kamisama datte gussuri neteru jikan nanjanee?

donna inori mo todokyashinai sa

[Gumi & Len & Gakupo]

bukkowareta yoru ni mayocchatte fuangena kao mo itoshii ne

nani mo kamo wasurete asobimasho?

nannara mou kurucchatte kimi mo kochiragawa e oide yo

hashagou ze moetsukiru made

[Len]  
isse-no tte nottemiro do-dai? ima nimo okkochisoudaro?

tamanori nante fuantei sa kimi no kokoro no youni

[Gakupo]

rakkashitenda shiten mawattenda

ikite chakuchisuru made saa, agake! stand up! Baby?

deddorain wo kizame

[Gumi]

shounen kara shoujo made [ Boy'sEnd ⇔ Girl'sEnd ]

totsuzen saiteina yoru ni tsuresararete ge-muo-ba-

[Gakupo]

hako wo aketara kawaii bani-chan ga toujou?

joudan daro? naka ni wa zetsubou dake sa

[Gumi & Len & Gakupo]

buppanashite sakende tondetta awarena himei no dangan wa

dokka douke butte butsukatte kietettanda

yukaina deddorain sa-kasu fuzaketa yume ni tandekishiyou ka

detaramena yoru wo utae!

[Gumi]

soko no kimi mo sute-ji ni tatteminai kai?

choudo sakki piero yaku ga haininatta... ja nai ya

inakunatta tokoro da saa, youkoso!

[Len]

bukkowareta yoru ni mayocchatte fuangena kao mo itoshii ne

nani mo kamo wasurete asobimasho?

[Gumi & Len & Gakupo]

nannara mou kurucchatte kimi mo kochiragawa e oide yo

hashagou ze come on! Lady!

itsuka sakende tondetta awarena himei no dangan wa

dokka douke butte butsukatte kietettanda

yukaina deddorain sa-kasu fuzaketa yume ni tandekishiyou ka

detaramena yoru wo utae!

* * *

**English Translation**

[Len]

"It's booming today!", I'm forcing that

After emptily crossing ourselves, now, here we go, okay? stand up! Ready?

Dance on deadline

[Gakupo]

Change the weekend to the world's end [ Week End ⇒ World's End ]

Shockingly a circus without end is repainting the night

[Len]

Isn't it time God even got sound sleep?

No prayers will be answered

[Gumi & Len & Gakupo]

You got lost in the crushed night and your anxious face looks adorable, too

Why don't we forget everything and play?

If you'd like to, go crazy now and come to this side like me

Let's whoop it up till we burn out

[Len]

Ride it on the count of three. How's that? You're about to fall, right?

Balancing on a ball is really unsteady, just like you heart

[Gakupo]

You're falling, the eyesight is going around

Till you land alive, now struggle! stand up! Baby?

Make a deadline

[Gumi]

Everyone from boys and girls [ Boy'sEnd ⇔ Girl'sEnd ]

Suddenly they're taken away by the worst night and their games will be over

[Gakupo]

If you open the box, a lovely bunny will appear?

Are you kidding? Something in the box is just despair.

[Gumi & Len & Gakupo]

Bullets of poor shrieks that were shot, screamed and flown away

Acted like crowns somehow , hit and disappeared

It's an amusing deadline circus. Shall we indulge in a facetious dream?

Sing about the random night!

[Gumi]

You there, why don't you also stand on the stage?

Just a while ago, a person who acted as a pierrot has just turned into ashes... no, I mean

The one has just disappeared. Now, welcome!

face looks adorable, too

Why don't we forget everything and play?

[Gumi & Len & Gakupo]

If you'd like to, go crazy now and come to this side like me

Let's whoop it up, come on! Lady!

Bullets of poor shrieks that were shot, screamed and flown away

Acted like crowns somehow , hit and disappeared

It's an amusing deadline circus. Shall we indulge in a facetious dream?

Sing about the random night!

* * *

Their voices were amazing. They look like they shined on the stage. They captured the audience attention even though they wore casual clothes. They acted out the whole performance and not once could I hear them lose breath or break. Not a single flaw that a human eye or ear could catch at least.

The crowd after a while, started screaming their names and applauding. Every one of us got up and screamed with them.

"Wow! It makes me happy, that all of you enjoyed the song" Rose said happily. "Well, this song is singed only by all of boys in our group. It called Core Pride" Rose skipped happily to the back and grabbed an electric guitar.

Kalev, Steven, Blade and Haruki were now in the front of the stage, as for the girls they were all in the back with an instrument.

Stephanie changed from the piano to the drummer. In her place Nanami took the piano and Yuki kept the base.

* * *

**Main singer: Blade and Steven Backup Voices: Kalev and Haruki**

**Guitar: Rose Piano: Nanami Drummer: Stephanie**

**Base: Yuki**

**Romanji Lyrics**

sei o uke sorezore ga jinsei o ouka nou no BURAKKU BOKKUSU o shiru sore wa kou ka? you wa RIMITTO RAIN o subete ryouga saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da

yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashite'cha NO NO SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go

todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni atsuku naru mune o osaetsukeru no wa rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shite kita kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo

dou shitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga mune o moyasu hi wa dare ni mo kese ya shinai sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi o nurashi furiyamanaku to mo mada kesase wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga "PURAIDO"

yohou-doori ni furidashita ame yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de atsuku natte naguriai ni natta

juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto omoidashite omae ga waraidasu kara kawatte'nai na...tte ore mo fukidashita n da

sou yatte iji hatte funbatte ikite'nakucha jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun daro tada ima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai "PURAIDO"

SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go

SUTOPPU nagare o mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze here we go

dou shitatte yappa hitori no yoru wa jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru sonna ore to wakariaou to shite kureru kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru

mou dou nattatte ii kakkou warukutatte ii shinimonogurui de mirai o kaete yaru dou shitatte kaerenai unmei da to iwarete mo mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru

kore ga sou "PURAIDO" sorezore no basho de...

madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa o madamada kieruna kokoro no hi o madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo

* * *

**English Translation**

Born into the world, each enjoying his own life, discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?

The important thing is to surpass your limit line. Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!

But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,

how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive

for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?

No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,

but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.

Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,

I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".

It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.

While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight

Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way

back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,

you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.

If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.

The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.

But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.

When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.

I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,

I will desperately try to change my future.

Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,

I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.

This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I can still keep going, so here I go!

* * *

The voices harmonized with each other amazingly well. The girls in stage went wild. In just one day, they already captured the hearts of many girls. Blade was certainly pleased with the kiss and name calling from the girls.

"Alright, since us the guys are finish, don't you think it's time to let our girls sing?" Steven screamed to the audience. Mostly the guys responded with cheers some girls cheered along, but not all of them.

"Good, the next song is called 'Pre-Parade', treat our ladies well!" D.N said as all the guys left the stage.

Now only on the stage were Rose, Yuki, Stephanie, and Nanami.

* * *

**Main Singers: Yuki, Rose and Stephanie Backup Voice: Nanami **

**Romanji Lyrics**

[Yuki]

PURE! PUREPARA-TO! tsuyouku nanka nai kedo

[All]

PURE! PUREPARE-DO! itsuka kimi wo tsukamaeru

[Nanami]

PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA WARETE BARI BARI PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA

[Yuki]

yudan shitara sono yubi CHIKU CHIKU ATAKKU kakugo shite

[Rose]

chiisai kedo hasamu no MIJINKO mitai na ANATA

[Stephanie-senpai]

hoshii no wa PURASUCHIKKU na HA-TO

[Nanami]

PURASU PURASU DAKEDO MAINASU

[Yuki]

demo soreja tsumaranai

[All]

koi wa amakute nigai mono tanjunmeikai fukuzatsukaiki na shiromono dou demo ii koto bakkari ki ni shitari suru no donna kanji? SONna kanji onkoutokujitsu EKISENTORIKKU na ANATA tsuyogaru suburi wo zenshin matotte tachiuchi sunao na dake da to shigeki ga tsuyokute KURA KURA kizutsuichau no kizutsukechau no junjou PURE PARA-TO

[Nanami]

PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA WARETE BARI BARI PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA PU•RE•PUREPA

[Stephanie-senpai]

migakeba mada kagayaku genkai nante arienai

[Yuki]

chiisakute mo dare ni mo makenai nanika ga aru no

[Rose]

watashi kara chikadzuku made taete yo

[Nanami]

TAETE TAETE KONKI GA DAIJI

[Yuki]

ANATA kara sore ijou

[All]

chikadzukaretara warechau

hito wa yasashiku shigekiteki kibun soukai nangyoukugyou no shiromono nakitai toki ni mo NIKO NIKO warattari suru no donna kanji? sonna kanji saikikanpatsu AKUTIBU zenkai na ANATA tsuyoki na taido de kishuu wo shikakere adauchi chokushin dake da to fuan ni kararete SOWA SOWA atama no naka wa itsumo hitori no junjou PURE PARE-DO

koi wa amakute nigai mono tanjunmeikai fukuzatsukaiki na shiromono dou demo ii koto bakkari ki ni shitari suru no donna kanji? SONna kanji onkoutokujitsu EKISENTORIKKU na ANATA tsuyogaru suburi wo zenshin matotte tachiuchi sunao na dakedo to shigeki ga tsuyokute KURA KURA kizutsuichau no kizutsukechau no junjou PURE PARA-TO atama no naka wa itsumo hitori no junjou PURE PARE-DO

* * *

**English Translation**

[Yuki]

Pre! Preparation! I'm not strong

[All]

But Pre! Pre-parade! I'll catch you someday!

[Nanami]

P-re-prepare, p-re-prepare, p-re-prepare, cracking apart

P-re-prepare, p-re-prepare, p-re-prepare

[Yuki]

If you're not paying attention, be prepared for a poking attack from my fingers

[Rose]

I'm little, but I'll squish you; you're as tiny as a flea to me

[Stephanie]

What I want is a plastic heart

[Nanami]

plus, plus, but it's a minus

[Yuki]

But that's boring

[All]

Love is something that's bittersweet Simple and clear yet complex and strange stuff I'm only worrying about things that don't matter How does it feel? That's how it feels You're gentle and sincere yet eccentric I pretend to be strong all over and compete against you Just by being honest, it's so stimulating and I feel dizzy I get hurt, I hurt you, in a preparation of pure feelings

[Nanami]

P-re-prepare, p-re-prepare, p-re-prepare, cracking apart

P-re-prepare, p-re-prepare, p-re-prepare

[Stephanie-senpai]

If I polish myself, I'll still shine; limits don't exist

[Yuki]

Even if I'm little, there's something that I can't lose to anyone at

[Rose]

Endure it until I get closer to you

[Nanami]

endure it, endure it, patience is important

[Yuki]

If you get any

[All]

closer to me, I'll crack

People are kind and stimulating Refreshing fellows who suffer hardships Even when they want to cry, they grin from ear to ear How does it feel? It feels like a loss You're brilliant and totally active I mount surprise attacks on you with a bold attitude to get my revenge Just by going straight ahead, I'm driven by anxiety and I feel nervous In my head, there's always a pre-parade of pure feelings all by myself

Love is something that's bittersweet Simple and clear yet complex and strange stuff I'm only worrying about things that don't matter. How does it feel? That's how it feels. You're gentle and sincere yet eccentric I pretend to be strong all over and compete against you. Just by being honest, it's so stimulating and I feel dizzy I get hurt, I hurt you, in a preparation of pure feelings. In my head, there's always a pre-parade of pure feelings all by myself

* * *

Every boy in the concert was screaming their names or having a major nose bleed, because the girls were dancing as they sang. On the other hand the girls in the concert, sang along with them having the out most fun.

"Well guys, that's all for tonight, but next time we'll sing more! I promise" Rose screamed to crowd.

Everyone started leaving, so we got up and walked to the backstage to see the rest.

As we entered backstage the first one we spotted was Rose, drinking a whole bottle of water. "Hey Rose-chi" Yaya ran towards her and threw herself into a hug. Rose fell down, but somehow it didn't hurt Yaya.

I don't know how, but somehow even this the first time we met, it felt like I have known them for a long time. I don't know what makes me feel comfortable around Rose and the rest. Maybe they are refreshing, or they have a personality that makes you feel that known them for a long time, but I know one thing for sure they are already everyone's friends.

"You did a great job out there, Rose!" Ikuto pulled Rose up and ruffled her hair.

"I have to say you guys really took the stage" Utau came out from behind Rose and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you" Akira-san appeared behind me out of nowhere with D.N.

"AH! Akira, I have favor to ask of you" Rose skipped towards Akira-san.

"What is it?"

"Can the guardians have a sleep over at our place for until Saturday?" Rose asked innocently.

"Wait we never agreed, that we have a sleep over at your place!" Utau disagreed strongly.

"But we can agree now" Steven walked towards us with the rest.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure why not? I think it can be fun" I responded for our group.

"So, what do you say?" Rose looked at Akira-san with eyes which even I couldn't turn down.

"I see no problem with them coming over. There is plenty of room, but they can come tomorrow morning and stay until the next day, because tonight you and Steven have checkups" Akira-san bent down a bit to match the size of Rose and Steven and tap their noses softly. "Is it fine with you guys?" Akira-san turned to us and asked.

"Sure since we have the rest of this week as holiday since it the principal's mother's birthday, but what time do we come over?" Tadase took stand this time.

"Um…How about you just give us your phone number?" Kalev took out his phone. I took out my and so did Rose and everyone else including Yuki, Nanami, Haruki and D.N. We exchanged mails and phone numbers quickly.

As soon as we were done, we left with Utau in the luxurious black car that she owned, to take us home.

Time Skip!

I was the last one to arrive my house. How I know was because, I received texts from everyone that they already received permission from their parents. I opened the door to the house, and walked to my room. My parents weren't in the house yet, since they went to buy Ami some new clothes.

"How is it that everyone gets their parents' permission so fast?!" I complained to my charas as threw myself in my bed.

"Well, it can't be helped, your parents aren't used to you going to sleep overs" Miki started to draw in her pad.

"Don't you remember when you tried to get permission to sleep over at Nagi's place again, but your dad refused until your mother and Ami deicide to convince him" Ran remember me.

Naji wanted to have a sleep over at his place, but my dad refused to let me go, until my mom and Ami came down and over heard my conversation. They somehow convinced him that time.

"Well, why don't you ask your mom directly this time?" Dia suggested as Su went to the kitchen downstairs and grabbed some cookies for me to eat.

"Ah you're right I just have ask her, right?" I got up excited that I might just have a chance to go without needing to fight with my dad.

I grabbed Su's cookie and eat one. I heard a door slammed, most probably my parents and Ami coming back. I ran as fast as I could downstairs, my charas right behind me.

"Mom!" I shouted as I ran downstairs.

"What happened Amu?" I found my mom with a bag in her hands.

"Some friends invited me to sleep over their house, the guardians are going too! Can I please go?!" I pleaded

"Sure, but when are you going to their house?"

"Tomorrow morning with the rest of the guardians" I said as my eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Alright, I don't mind, but make sure papa doesn't figures out" Mom whispered into my ear.

With that approval I made my way upstairs and immediately started packing my bag for what I need for a 4 day sleep over at their place.

"There no problem!" Dia said happily

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Dia"

* * *

A/N: Okay I know that this chapter may seem long, but it's because of the lyrics of the songs. This chapter had 1540 words without the lyrics, I think. I'm thinking of putting the names of the chapter in Romaji, which is Japanese but with English letters.

_Link to Songs!_

_Deadline Circus: watch?v=1NJhlnDiLWc_

_Core Pride: watch?v=SipHN1_BI1E_

_Pre-parade: watch?v=TYf2p6n1DQQ_

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 1.7: Shonichi (First Day) Part 1 Kanji: 初日**

We walked down all the way to a subway train stop. Kalev and D.N was waiting for us there. He was wearing casual clothes.

"Hey guys! Sorry to make you walk all the way here, but we live a little far from here. The best way to get around is on the subway"

"No it's okay" I walked towards him.

"Well that's a relief to hear from Nagihiko, huh?" D.N said with a smile. "Well everyone on the train, it's only 2 stops from here, just in case you get lost in the crowd, if there is any" D.N entered the train, we all followed him while Kalev was right behind us.


End file.
